Sonic the Human
by millenium-writer
Summary: Eggman, Robotnik, whatever you call him, he's always causing trouble. This time, his devious brain has come up with something nobody could have ever thought of in their wildest dreams; a way to change Sonic the Hedgehog into Sonic the Human.


The idea for this story popped into my head a couple of weeks ago, and I just had to toss it down here. When you're a writer, you write, the subject itself doesn't matter as much as the enjoyment you get out of it.

So, for those of you who wanna correct me on something you think I've got wrong... Go ahead. Comments of any type are always welcome.

And now, we turn to our story, already in progress.

-

"Face it Ro-butt-nik, you're just too slow!" Rebounding between a trio of Rotorbots, which were little more than metals balls with a helicopter blade attached to the top, and mini-missile launchers on the side, Sonic the Hedgehog skidded to a stop.

"Then stand still so I can blast you!" Stabbing a button on the console of his Eggmobile, a large cannon sprouted from the bottom and spat a green energy beam at the hedgehog.

Stepping quickly to the side, Sonic narrowly avoided the energy blast. "Naaah." Zipping across the cavernous laboratory, the hedgehog curled up into a ball, and slammed into a particularly large cage, smashing the door and freeing the dozens of Mobians held within.

"Curse you hedgehog! Curse you!" Pounding his console in frustration, Dr. Robotnik furiously jabbed at the controls, blinded by rage and doing more harm than use. Dozens of weapons sprouted from the bulk of the Eggmobile, sending streams of multicolored light, missiles, and egg-shaped bombs in the hedgehog's general direction.

"Nyaaah!" Thumbing his nose at the mad scientist, Sonic easily hopped back and forth, weaving effortlessly through the rain of deadly projectiles. "Sorry to spoil your plans, but I've gotta juice."

Amazingly, Robotnik began to laugh, ceasing his futile attacks. "So soon hedgehog? Don't you want to take your little friend with you?" Flicking a switch on the console infront of him, the lights in the room dimmed.

A spotlight flashed on, illuminating a steel pillar that rose from the floor.

"Spotlights? Isn't that a bit much for one of your cruddy inventions?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Sonic rapidly tapped one foot.

"Just wait hedgehog." Flicking another switch, the top of the pillar irised open, and a glass walled tube extended from the top, inside was-

"Tails!"

"Sonic! Heeelllp!" Tails pounded his little fists against the inside of the tube.

Flipping a third switch, a pair of flexible metal arms snaked out from either side of the pillar, locking the nozzles at the ends of the arms into ports on either side of the tube. "Now watch as your little friend-"

Sonic was a blur of motion as he streaked across the room, slammed through one side of the tube, and snagged Tails by the scruff of his neck.

"You're as fast as ever!" Robotnik flipped a last switch on his console, and the nozzles sprayed out twin streams of glowing green goo. "And as predict-"

Spinning on his heel, Sonic flung tails from the tube, just as the goo squirted into the tube.

"Hmmm." Frowning, Robotnik turned a dial on his console. _I'd better summon some more 'bots to come deal with that twin-tailed little pest. I didn't expect him to escape my little trap._

Frothy green goo dribbled out of the hole in the side of the glassy tube, as arcs of blue and yellow light crackled over the pillar. "Now witness my grandest triumph! Sonic won't be much trouble for me if he's reduced to the base animal he came from!" Cackling gleefully, Robotnik flipped a switch, sending a pulse of energy through the brightly glowing pillar.

"Eggman! What're you doing to Sonic?" Spilling his tails around like a helicopter rotor, Tails drifted up to confront the mad scientist.

"Oh, nothing harmful, I assure you." Gesturing grandly, Robotnik pointed at the device. "Behold! My De-evolution machine! This will reduce Sonic to a helpless, and probably _cuddly_, regular hedgehog!" Rubbing his hands together, Robotnik cackled. "I hate cuddly, but if that's the price I pay to get that blue menace out of my hair forever, so be it!"

The spotlights switched off, leaving the massive chamber silent and dark. "Oops."

"Opps! What's that supposed to mean?" Tails hovered over to examine Robotnik's console, fretfully glancing at the soft green glow coming from the inert tube.

"Oh, nothing. I just forgot to turn the lights back up." Turning a dial on his console, the lights in the room shone at full intensity once more. "There we go. Now, let's see how your annoying prickly friend is doing, shall we?" Clicking a switch, the twin hoses sprayed water throughout the tube, flushing it of the green goo that had filled it.

Both Tails and Robotnik leaned forward expectantly.

Something moved inside the tube, sitting up.

Grinning, Tails began to hover over to the tube. "Sonic! You're..." Slowing to a stop, Tails stared, wide-eyed. "You're... Nuh... Nuh... Nuh..."

"Naked." Frowning, Robotnik guided his Eggmobile over to the tube. "I hadn't expected this." Frowning, he jabbed a button on his console. "Apparently, Mobians had a close relation to Overlanders in the past." Another pair of arms sprouted from the pillar. The tiny display screen on the Eggmobile's console blipped. "A hundred and forty-seven and one-quarter pounds. Five foot eleven and a half inch. Tall and skinny, what a surprise."

Inside the tube, wearing red sneakers and white gloves, was a fleshy pink Overlander with spikey blue hair.

After a moment, the robotic arms flailed around, obscuring the tube in all their energetic activity.

"What're you doing to Sonic?" Tails flew over to glare Robotnik in the eye.

"Behold!" Robotnic gestured at the tube, where a very confused blue haired figure was kneeling, now wearing a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt with a hood attached, both colored a deep blue.

"I thought you said you didn't expect this!" Tails flailed his little arms.

"Tails, I'm a mad scientist. Just because I don't expect something doesn't mean I'm not prepared for it. For example..." Jabbing irritatedly at a button on his console several times. "Where are those useless buckets of- AH! Finally!"

Dozens of Rotorbots streamed into the room, surrounding both Robotnik and Tails.

"About time you dunderheads! Where have you been?" Robotnik jabbed a finger in Tail's direction. "Seize this furry little pest!" Something beeped on the Eggmobile's console. "Hm?" Squinting, he stared at the little display screen, then the tube. "Hm."

Inside the tube, a little brown hedgehog was snuffling about. The silent, blue clad Overlander was staring down at the spikey little mammal curiously.

"I thought so. Somehow, Mobians and Overlanders are linked. Interesting, perhaps it has something to do with the Chaos emeralds." Clicking a switch on his console, a little microphone popped out of the Eggmobile. "Note for later; expose the hedgehog to raw chaos energy, and see if anything good happens."

"Eggman!" Tails, surrounded by Rotorbots, flailed his little arms in the scientist's direction. "Turn Sonic back right now!"

"Turn him back?" Laughing, Robotnik slapped the console of his Eggmobile, making the contraption lurch wildly from side to side. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that? Like this, Sonic the Overlander is utterly helpless!" He jabbed a button. "Now seize that furry pest, you useless heaps of scrap!"

The Rotorbots slowly closed in on the flying fox. "Sonic! Heeelllppp!"

"Nothing can help you n- eh?"

Crack crack crack!

Fragmented metal rained down all about Robotnik. Shattered metal spheres, bits of broken missile launchers, and small helicopter rotors. "Impossible!" He stared agast at the space where Tails and a trio of Rotorbots had been hovering.

"Hmph." Standing atop the inert pillar of glass and steel, clutching Tails under one arm, the rescuer pointed a white-gloved hand at Robotnik. "What do you think you're doing Eggman?"

"Knuckles!" Squirming around in the Echidna's hold, Tails grinned up at the red-furred Mobian. "When did you get here?"

"Just before you and Sonic ran in the front door." Carefully setting Tails down atop the tube, he ruffled the fox's hair. "It took me a little while to catch up, _someone_had to make sure the last of those 'bots didn't recapture the escaping Mobians."

"Oh... Oops."

"Forget it. Now, where's Sonic?" Knuckles looked around the vast chamber. "Shouldn't he have wrapped everything up by now?"

"Ah, Knuckles! How good of you to join us!" Jabbing buttons, Robotnik guided the Eggmobile away to a safe distance as dozens of Rotorbots streamed into the chamber. "Allow me to introduce you to my newest, and greatest achievement; Sonic the Overlander!" He held out a hand, gesturing grandly.

"_What?_" Knuckles looked beneath his feet, at where Robotnik was pointing. "No..."

"Also, allow me to introduce a _new_'bot I've whipped up, just for the occasion!" Dozens of machines rolled in on tank-like treads. At nearly ten feet tall, and sporting cannons for arms, the dome-headed 'bots stared blankly at the two Mobians with empty red eyes. "My Tankbots!"

"This is bad." Knuckles dropped from the top of the tube, easily gliding down to the steel-plated floor, raising his spike-knuckled fists. "Tails, get out of here!"

"But Knuckles, what about-"

"Too late, you little brown pest! Rotorbots, fire!" Streams of mini-missiles spewed forth from the hovering Rotorbots, lancing towards the two Mobians.

A cloud of flame roiled, obliterating Robotnik's latest invention, and a number of 'bots that had been too close to the pillar as well. "Mwahahaha! Nothing can stop me now! Goodbye, Sonic the former Hedgehog!"

"Saying goodbye so soon?" A shadowy figure sat atop the ruins of the steel pillar, clutching Tails under one arm, Knuckles under the other.

"Impossible? How? Not even _you_ could have outrun that!"

Setting the two Mobians down, Sonic the Overlander hopped off of the remains of the pillar, and stretched his arms above his head. "I've got longer legs now." Hopping in place a few times, Sonic grinned wildly. "Looks like you goofed Ro-butt-nik."

"No! Destroy him, my metal minions!"

A blue blur flashed across the chamber, and Sonic was suddenly perched on the edge of the Eggmobile's console, one leg crossed over the other. "That would be pretty bad for you, Ro-butt-nik, if they started firing missiles right now." Sonic winked broadly.

"Im-impossible!"

-

To be continued?

Hmm, I dunno. Let me know what you all think.


End file.
